What lies beneath
by StarBrite4584
Summary: A general fic revolving around Kaguel/Charity and BeLu/Shertonio
1. Default Chapter

As you come upon the small picturesque town you would think it looked like something out of a painting. Driving through the canopy of tress just outside of the town you can barely see the top of the church steeple, the large cross on top making you feel as if you are entering one of the safe havens of God. Finally, you see a large wooden sign painted white with simple black letters saying "Welcome to Harmony". As you travel through town you finally come upon the small Church in the center with old cape style houses surrounding it and large mansions up on the bluff. A long wooden warf serves as a barrier between the town and the vast ocean and all its fury. You would think it was a wonderful place to live. However, there are some things that the citizens can not be protected from, themselves. Once you delve into the life of even one of the citizens of this small town, you realize that looks can be deceiving and this small town is not as wonderful as you first imagined. It is full of secrets, lies, and deceit. Nothing is as it seems and everyone has something or someone they want to keep in their past, no matter what the cost. 


	2. Kay and Miguel

Katherine Lopez-Fitzgerald strolled down the warf pushing her six month old daughter in the stroller ahead of her. As she looked out upon the ocean she began to wonder how her life had managed to turn out the way it had. She should be one of the happiest women in town, at least to a person looking on from the outside. She had grown up in this town and had a wonderful childhood. She had created many friendships at the young age of three and held through the hardships and challenges of her life and still managed to remain friends with them all. She had met what she thought was the love of her life when she was young, it started out as a wonderful friendship and turned into a blossoming romance at the age of sixteen. When they finally realized that what they felt for each other was more than just friendly feelings the two took the logical step and began dating. She and Miguel had been married for five years now and had two wonderful children, but she was beginning to wonder if this was really how her life was meant to be. She didn't regret the life she had shared with Miguel up to this point, it had been wonderful; however, she felt like something was missing. About two years ago her mother's sister and her daughter, Charity, had moved to Harmony. Katherine and Charity had instantly became friends finding they had many things in common. Lately though, she noticed that she and Charity may have more in common than she originally thought, she noticed the way that Charity looked at Miguel and as much as she wanted to deny it, there was more behind those looks then the friendly feelings that should be there when looking at her cousin's husband. Katherine was shaken out of her memories when her daughter, Mikaila, began to cry. She quickly picked her up and began to sing softly to her, and decided perhaps it was time to head home.  
  
Miguel was sitting in his living room watching tv when he heard his wife walk through the door. He sat and waited for her to come in and see him. When she walked into the room it about took his breath away. Even after five years she still felt she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met and was lucky to have her. Although lately her cousin had been trying to get with him, he would have nothing of it, his heart belonged to Kay and no one else.  
  
"Hello honey, how was your walk?" he asked with a smile, he knew that those long walks along the warf helped to clear her head. She had been doing it since they were both kids.  
  
"Just fine, you know I just had to think about some things." she replied as she walked over and laid Mikaila down in her bassinet next to the couch.  
  
"Well why don't you come over here and talk to me a bit before we head off to bed. Tell me about your day" Miguel said. Lately it seemed like they hadn't been talking as much, and that really bothered him because ever since they were kids they had always talked about everything with each other. She had just seemed to distant towards him and he really wanted to get to the bottom of things.  
  
Kay walked over and sat next to him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips, then curled up in a little ball while he put his arm around her. "Miguel, have you noticed anything strange about Charity lately?" she asked cautiously, not wanting to sound like a jelous wife but wanting to know if she was the only one who saw what she did.  
  
Miguel took in a sharp breath, he knew that they were going to have this conversation sooner or later, he just hoped it was later. "Kay I think we need to talk-"  
  
"I knew it" she shouted interupting him "I knew I wasn't seeing things, so tell me Miguel is it all one sided?! or do you return those feelings I can see in her looks towards you?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the awnser to the question but she knew she had to ask.  
  
"Kay! How could you even think such a thing? You know that my heart belongs to you and only you. Charity could never take me away from you! I love you and our wonderful little family that we have created, you have absolutely nothing to worry about."  
  
***************************** Across Town *****************************  
  
Charity Standish paced in her small living room of the apartment she was renting. 'how can I get Miguel to leave Kay and be with me?' she thought to herself "I've got it!" she suddenly exclaimed to no one in particular "I know exactly how to break the happy little couple up, Miguel will be mine" 


End file.
